Estrellas Tempranas (versión en español de Early Stars)
by Airam2moons
Summary: Tomó bastante tiempo para hacer a estos dos hablar honestamente sobre sus sentimientos, pero combinar una dura militar con un chico mimado de la realeza levantará asuntos que deberán resolver *si es que* logran permanecer juntos. Sí, habrá un montón de romance y drama.
1. En el Baile de la Cosecha

_Espero que disfruten leyendo esto tanto como me encantó escribirlo. Esta historia fue originalmente escrita en inglés... no sé por qué si mi idioma nativo es español, en fin, así es como pidió ser contada. Y luego pidió ser traducida... ;)_

 _Descargo de responsabilidad: no se pretende ninguna violación de los derechos de autor, no poseo ninguno de los personajes o propiedades relacionadas con He-Man y los Amos del Universo. No obtengo beneficios económicos de esto, es sólo un tributo a la serie que tanto me gusta._

El aire era dulce y cálido. Todo el mundo estaba celebrando la cosecha. En el Palacio, el Gran Salón estaba repleto de gente de todas partes de Eternia, mientras que alegre música tocaba hasta el amanecer. Los Jardines Superiores, justo fuera del Gran Salón, estaban llenos de tiendas y vendedores de todo tipo, la mayoría de ellos vendían vino y comida y los mejores productos de la temporada. Cada año, esta era la noche cuando el Palacio sentía como un verdadero espacio público, en lugar de la vivienda privada de la familia real y las cabezas de estado.

Teela encontró un lugar tranquilo en la terraza, y se quedó mirando la noche estrellada, perdida en sus propios pensamientos.

Una alta figura encapuchada, se acercó a ella.

-Hola, Adam -dijo Teela sin voltear. Adam estaba parado justo al lado de ella.

-¿Cómo supiste que era yo?

-Te reconocería en cualquier lugar.

Él sonrió ante la broma privada, puesto que ella había estado muchas veces al lado de él sin saberlo, y luego dijo

-Es una muy buena fiesta, ¿no?

-Sí... No lo es.

Hasta ese punto, él no había notado que estaba borracha.

-Mira a tu alrededor, Adam. Todo el mundo se está divirtiendo, menos nosotros. Necesitas un disfraz para que puedas estar entre la gente sin que se aparten a un lado en reverencia. Y la interacción más estimulante que he tenido hasta ahora con esta botella de vino.

-Ustedes dos han estado interactuando bastante.

Ella entornó los ojos.

-Sí, abuelo...

Él le quitó la botella de las manos y bebió una buena cantidad de vino. Había perdido la cuenta de a cuántos brindis había bebido a en las últimas horas.

Dos guardias pasaron junto a Teela en su camino hacia el salón de baile y le hicieron un saludo militar. Cuando ya se habían ido, ella burlonamente los saludó también.

-Les he escuchado murmurar y hacer comentarios inapropiados sobre mi cuerpo, pero nadie actúa jamás de acuerdo a ello. A veces desearía que se olvidaran de que soy la Capitana Teela. Me siento solitaria.

Esta abrupta confesión tomó a Adam con la guardia baja. Nunca había escuchado a Teela decir algo tan íntimo.

-Nos merecemos vivir un poco, ¿no crees?

Ella tenía una sonrisa juguetona. Adam tragó saliva. ¿Teela lo estaba provocando... a él?

Ella ni siquiera esperó a que le respondiera.

-Mi cuerpo está hecho para la batalla, lo he entrenado arduas y largas horas... y sin embargo... a veces eso se siente inútil. Esta podría ser la oportunidad perfecta para que averigüemos para qué más sirve. ¿Te animas?

Adam tenía una expresión tonta, los ojos y la boca abierta de incredulidad.

Esto la hizo reír un poco.

-¡Oh, Adam, he visto cómo me miras las piernas!

Él se quedó inmóvil; petrificado, sería una mejor manera de describirlo, lo que pareció decepcionar a Teela. Entonces, algo llamó la atención de ella.

-Mira, de esa diversión estoy hablando -bromeó.

Teela apuntó a una pareja que hacía el amor a la luz de la luna, dos niveles más abajo, parcialmente ocultos por los arbustos del jardín. Adam miró hacia abajo a las figuras apenas distinguibles y de vuelta a Teela, sin saber qué decir. Ella inclinó su cuerpo peligrosamente sobre el balcón, para echar un mejor vistazo; por un momento, parecía que estaba a punto de perder el equilibrio.

-¡Cuidado!

Adam la tomó en sus brazos, alejándola de la terraza. Ella no se opuso. La joven se detuvo por un momento, luego ella envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y lo besó suavemente, antes de susurrar:

-Llévame a casa, Adam, ven conmigo...

-Sí, Teela -respondió él y la levantó en sus brazos, sin esfuerzo alguno.

Conforme Adam caminaba hacia la residencia de Teela, cuidadoso de que nadie los viera, recordó todas las veces había fantaseado con un momento como este. Las circunstancias eran diferentes cada vez, pero el resultado era siempre el mismo. De alguna manera terminaban haciendo el amor. Sólo que esta vez era de verdad. Por un momento se preguntó si ella había imaginado algo similar.

Cuando llegaron a casa de Teela, ella le entregó la llave y él por primera vez entró en el lugar. Todo estaba limpio y tranquilo. Casi en la entrada, había un pequeño recibidor que Teela utilizaba también para comer y leer, según parecía. Más allá, el dormitorio tenía una cama grande, uno de los pocos lujos a los que Teela no podía renunciar.

Él dejó a Teela sobre la cama y se sentó a su lado. Ella se quitó el tocado y todas las horquillas que mantenían su cabello recogido, liberando su pelo largo y castaño sobre la almohada. Entonces sonrió a Adam y le desató la capa en una forma que lo hizo sentir escalofríos recorriéndole la espalda.

La promesa de sus cuerpos desnudos bajo las sábanas era abrumadora.

Adam suspiró profundamente; todos sus sentimientos duraderos por ella resurgieron alto y claro. Él la miró durante largo tiempo.

Algo no encajaba.

Los ojos de ella sólo estaban abiertos hasta a la mitad, y se veía un poco desorientada.

Teela no era ella misma. Si él hubiera intentado besarla mientras estaba sobria, ella le habría dado un puñetazo en la cara. Seguro.

Esto era algo que él deseaba fuera de toda duda, y ella decía que lo quería también. Sin embargo, no se sentía bien.

Él se sentó derecho y Teela protestó.

-Déjame traerte un poco de agua -dijo Adam y luego caminó hasta el pequeño gabinete utilizado para guardar alimentos, cerca de la entrada. Había una jarra llena de agua, sobre la pequeña mesa. Adam notó que había una sola silla. _"Ella no espera visitantes,"_ pensó.

Bebió un vaso entero de agua, para aclarar su garganta y su mente.

-¡Adam! -gimió ella.

Él le entregó un vaso de agua que ella bebió con avidez.

Adam recogió su capa del piso, y Teela se dio cuenta de que estaba por irse.

-Quédate... -le rogó ella, de una manera que le hacía doler el corazón.

-Volveré mañana -fue la única promesa que él pudo hacer.

Luego salió. Antes de cerrar la puerta tras de sí, vaciló y se giró para entrar de nuevo.

Pero algo lo detuvo. Conocía bien a Teela, que odiaba ser vulnerable. Ella iba a estar resentida, incluso furiosa, tanto si él se quedaba como si se iba. Pero de esta forma, su vínculo no sería irreversiblemente corrompido por los efectos del alcohol.


	2. El sello principesco

Teela abrió lentamente sus ojos e inmediatamente sintió un dolor de cabeza punzarla ferozmente. Ganó conciencia y cubrió su boca con la mano tan pronto comenzó a recordar los acontecimientos de la noche anterior.

No podía creer cómo se había aferrado al cuello de Adam, atrayéndolo hacia a su cama, suplicándole que no se marchara, y lo peor de todo, cómo había llorado inconteniblemente, sollozando hasta quedarse dormida.

Era demasiado para asimilar. ¿De dónde había salido todo aquello? Podía culpar parcialmente al vino. Pero no totalmente, y eso la ponía nerviosa. Era como si todos sus sentimientos enterrados hubieran estallado a la vez, de la peor manera posible. Sorceress una vez le había advertido sobre un desbordamiento como aquel. La sabia mujer le había dicho que no podría someter con fuerza sus emociones toda la vida; que la tristeza y el miedo y el anhelo debían sentirse más que combatirse. Teela no entendió esas palabras, hasta este momento, demasiado tarde para retractarse de lo dicho… y lo hecho.

Se miró en el espejo; sus ojos tenían maquillaje embarrado por todos lados, su pelo era un desastre. Limpió su cara y luego fue a lavarse el cuerpo con agua fría.

Adam había dicho que volvería en la mañana, y era conocido por mantener su palabra. Al menos, ella podría darle crédito por eso. Así que ella se alistó tan rápido como pudo y dejó sus habitaciones apresuradamente.

La guardia real no esperaba que su capitana llegara tan temprano, ni recibir la instrucción de hacer un viaje de reconocimiento, justo después del Baile de la Cosecha, mientras que la ciudad entera de Eternos todavía estaba durmiendo.

Adam había estado dando vueltas en su cama lo que quedaba de la noche, incapaz de dormirse. El peso de su identidad lo golpeó. De haber sido otra persona, habría montado guardia fuera de la residencia de Teela, esperando que ella despertara para darle una explicación. Al ser el heredero al trono de Eternia, el hijo del venerado rey Randor, el amado Príncipe Adam, él no podría hacer eso sin despertar a todo tipo de rumores desafortunados, y eso era lo último que quería dadas las circunstancias.

Así que muy temprano en la mañana, pidió una gran jarra de jugo de bayas silvestres para aliviar los efectos de la implacable racha de brindis de la noche anterior. Se arregló y salió en la búsqueda de Teela.

Cuando llegó a la casa de Teela, ella ya se había ido, tal como él había sospechado. Lo que no esperaba oír era que sería incapaz de contactarla ese día en absoluto. Se vería constantemente decepcionado los días siguientes.

Cada vez que preguntaba por el paradero de Teela, ella estaba siempre fuera de alcance:

Entrenando a jóvenes guardias en las montañas cercanas.

En un reconocimiento de las Puertas de Oriente.

En una reunión estratégica con otros oficiales para evaluar peligros potenciales.

En una visita al sitio de forja, para supervisar las nuevas armaduras.

Adam continuó dejando mensajes para ella, pidiéndole que lo contactara en cuanto sus obligaciones lo permitieran, totalmente en vano.

Medias lunas más tarde, Adam se volvió impaciente. Podía imaginar la amargura esparciéndose en la mente de Teela. Para ser honesto, estaba un poco molesto. ¿No podía ella confiar en sus motivos? ¿No lo conocía lo suficiente como para adivinar por qué se había marchado? Al parecer, no.

Así que se sentó en su escritorio, garabateó un breve texto y le imprimió el sello principesco.

-Ella va a odiarme por esto -murmuró, mientras enviaba la orden oficial.

 _+++¡Déjenme saber qué les parece la historia! sus comentarios son muy apreciados+++_


	3. Convocatoria

_¿Qué es lo que Adam va a decirle a Teela? ¿Y cómo reaccionará ella? Están a punto de saberlo..._

Teela subió andando todo el camino hasta los Jardines Privados, la apartada y hermosa zona del palacio conocida solo por la familia real y sus amistades más cercanas, donde Teela había pasado muchas horas de su infancia, bajo el cuidado de la propia reina Marlena. Llegó unos minutos antes para esperar al príncipe Adam, así que se sorprendió al ver que ya estaba allí.

-He sido convocada y asisto, príncipe Adam.

-Sólo Adam -pidió él.

-Esta es una reunión oficial, su Alteza -Teela sabía ser exasperante sin decir una sola palabra inadecuada.

-Sólo lo hice porque no me dejaste opción. No he sido capaz de encontrarte por dos semanas seguidas.

-Al ejercer un derecho real, príncipe Adam, no es necesario dar explicaciones.

-Has estado evitándome intencionalmente.

Ella no se atrevió negarlo. Pero, ¿por qué tenía que hacerlo notar? ¿No estaba ya su orgullo satisfecho? ¿Qué esperaba, una confesión escrita? La ira comenzó a escalarle por el pecho. Lo mejor que pudo hacer fue quedarse en silencio.

-Por favor, Teela, déjalo. Nos conocemos muy bien, desde la infancia. Más que una oficial de alto rango, te considero una amiga.

Teela sintió su cara ponerse roja y sus ojos, llorosos, sin poder mantener su careta de frialdad,

-¡Entonces debes saber lo difícil y humillante que es esta situación para mí! ¿No podías sólo dejarme disimular, en el nombre de esa la amistad?

-Teela, ¡en verdad quería pasar la noche contigo! -dijo Adam casi demasiado alto.

Teela se congeló por un momento, con los ojos bien abiertos, toda la ira había dejado su cuerpo cuando preguntó en voz baja:

-Entonces, ¿por qué no lo hiciste?

-Déjame ser claro en algo: fue lo más difícil de resistir. Pero, verás, tú estabas apenas consciente y yo también estaba muy bebido. No podía arriesgarme a que lo lamentaras a la mañana siguiente. Porque me importas profundamente, debes saberlo. Esa es la razón.

Sus dulces ojos azules no mentían. Él no la había rechazado, él tenía su bienestar en mente. Esta explicación calmaba su orgullo herido.

-Es un motivo honorable, no puedo discutir con eso. Y... bueno... si me das tiempo... seremos buenos amigos otra vez, pronto.

-Eso no es lo que quise decir -dijo él, incapaz de reprimir una sonrisa.

-Entonces... ¿qué...?"

Él se acercó lentamente, colocándose a un paso de ella, mirándola directo a los ojos, con una voz profunda, dijo:

-Teela, todavía quiero pasar la noche contigo -unió su frente con la suya, en un ruego íntimo-. Invítame, invítame ahora...

Adam le levantó barbilla con su mano y besó a Teela profundamente. Ella respondió vacilante, con el corazón latiendo más rápido. Cuando él se separó de ella, pudo leer la agitación de las emociones en sus ojos, por lo que sonrió y dijo con una voz suave:

-O cuando sea que estés lista.

Y luego se alejó.

Adam la dejó sola, porque sentía qué tan agitada estaba ella, y ponerla bajo demasiada presión nunca había ido bien para ninguno de los dos.

Teela estaba atontada por el encuentro. Durante las últimas dos semanas había sentido la inseguridad y la desesperación morderle los talones, a pesar de lo rápido que había estado corriendo y entrenando y ocultándose.

Él había evolucionado de ese joven que ella encontraba atractivo pero también algo soso, a un hombre pleno con fuerte moral y una mente aguda. Como si la innegable química entre ellos no fuera lo bastante confusa, ella realmente se preocupaba por su felicidad, más allá de sus deberes militares. Durante años y años ella había ignorado los sentimientos que tenía, sobre todo por su propia paz mental, pero ahora...

Al meditar sobre aquello, se dio cuenta de que tenía que encontrar fuerza en su propia vulnerabilidad. Podría ser orgullosa y alejarse, pero ¿cuál sería el mérito en eso? Podría desdeñar lo que había pasado como una mera excitación sexual incitada por (montones de) alcohol y luego perder la oportunidad de estar con él, la posibilidad de... ¿ser feliz? Le tomó mucho más coraje admitir que estaba enamorándose de Adam, que guíar a las tropas en cualquier batalla que pudiera recordar.

 _Vaya, vaya... quién lo hubiera dicho... ¿y ahora, cómo responderá Teela? Si les gusta lo que leen, por favor, comenten..._


	4. Eventos recientes

_¡Gracias por los amables comentarios!_

 _He leído muchas historias en este sitio que magistralmente lanzan a los personajes a la aventura y disfruto mucho leerlo, aunque a mí eso me cuesta mucho trabajo. Tiendo a escribir más sobre el lado emocional de las cosas y espero que les guste mi enfoque._

Teela y He-Man estaban en el camino de vuelta del Castillo Grayskull, después otra pelea que terminó con Evil-Lyn y Beastman lanzados a un charco de barro.

Teela se quejó porque sus nuevas botas tenían suciedad por todos lados.

-Se suponía que presentaría mi informe al Consejo de Mayores esta tarde y pensé que, por una vez, luciría decente.

Pronto alcanzaron el Lago Vistaverde y decidieron descansar un poco allí.

He-Man fue nadar un poco para refrescarse. Luego se sentó en una roca cerca de la orilla y miró a Teela, preguntándose cómo ella podría permanecer tan desapegada de lo que había sucedido entre ellos. Había sido lo suficientemente cuidadosa para evitar estar a solas con Adam desde entonces. No parecía ni un poco perturbada por el evento, mientras que él constantemente pensaba en ello.

Teela reunió algunas hojas de árbol y comenzó a limpiar el barro de sus botas con ellas, pensando en lo que Adam había dicho en los Jardines Privados. Ella estaba más allá de la negación, sabía que lo deseaba también. Sin embargo, no era así de simple. Él era el príncipe de Eternia y ella no era nada menos que su guardaespaldas. Estaban obligados a estar cerca uno del otro, de por vida. Si ella cometía un error, tendría que soportar las consecuencias durante largo tiempo.

Temía que si decía que sí, todo podría terminar en un desastre. Aunque sabía que no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para verlo enamorarse de alguien más.

Ella rompió el silencio, hablando a He-Man.

-Tenemos mucho en común, tú y yo, ¿no es así?

He-Man se sorprendió por la súbita pregunta.

-Se podría decir que sí. ¿Por qué?

Ella dejó lo que estaba haciendo y miró hacia el lago.

-Estoy dedicada a servir a Eternia. Me apasiona. Estoy convencida de que es un honor y me llena de propósito. Pero, ¿alguna vez te has preguntado...?

-… ¿si hay algo más en la vida que el servicio? –dijo He-Man, encogiendo los hombros- Esto podría sorprenderte, pero es la primera vez que alguien me lo pregunta. Es como si hubiera nacido para eso y nunca me hicieron creer que tenía mucha opción.

-Entonces, es difícil para ti también.

He-Man suspiró y sonrió.

-A veces, es muy retador.

Teela decidió que era mejor quitarse las botas y lavarlas, así que entró en el lago hasta que el agua le llegó a las rodillas. He-Man pensó que se veía adorable entrando de puntillas en el agua.

Cuando estuvo conforme con la apariencia de sus botas, ella caminó de vuelta la orilla, se sentó junto a He-Man y dijo:

-No sabía que te sentías así. Pero eres simplemente perfecto para el trabajo, ¿no?

-Tal vez esa sensación de predestinación lo hace más fácil de soportar -respondió.

-No me malinterpretes, pero me siento algo aliviada, al saber que no estoy confundida por nada.

-¿Qué quieres decir con confundida? -preguntó He-Man. Tal vez no era tan indiferente después de todo.

Teela suspiró y frunció el ceño ligeramente.

-Nunca había cuestionado mi camino. No es que haya nacido para eso, como tú dices, pero era un camino claro y parecía el único. Y ahora estoy empezando a preguntarme lo que significa para mí, para la gente que me importa, a largo plazo.

-Por qué... ¿qué te hace pensar en eso ahora? -preguntó He-Man con una voz inusualmente temblorosa.

-Algunos eventos recientes -las mejillas de Teela se incendiaron con un repentino rubor.

He-Man tuvo que morder su lengua para evitar sonreír.

-¿Algunos eventos felices? –preguntó él.

-No estoy segura. Quiero hacer lo correcto, pero no sé qué camino tomar. Si fuera sólo una cuestión de elección... pero no comprendo realmente lo que sucedería si... -ella negó con la cabeza- no debería molestarte con esto.

El corazón de él se desplomó, porque sentía que la estaba perdiendo justo ante sus ojos. Tomó una respiración profunda y decidió que no iba a dejarla ir sin luchar.

-Teela, al final, cuando sea viejo, quiero mirar hacia atrás y no sólo estar orgulloso de lo que he hecho. También quiero saber que he dado lo mejor de mí para llevar una vida feliz. Y tú también deberías hacerlo.

Ella no entendía por qué él estaba mirándola con una expresión tan grave, y sintió la necesidad de justificarse.

-No es sólo en mí en quien debo pensar –dijo Teela con un aire de melancolía.

-Entonces, la decisión no es sólo tuya.

Teela sonrió brevemente y se enderezó, como si le dieran nueva vida.

-Gracias. Todavía no tengo ninguna respuesta, pero creo que tengo las preguntas correctas.


	5. Disfraz

Adam había estado vagando por los jardines toda la mañana. Trató de hacer algo útil, pero estaba agotado por la última aventura de He-Man de la noche anterior. Demasiado cansado para seguir practicando tiro con arco, decidió que era mejor volver a sus aposentos, para escribir esa temida disertación sobre la ley de comercio que debía presentar a sus mentores, o al menos responder algunas cartas. Cringer, por qué no, continuaba durmiendo cerca de la ventana.

Sobre su escritorio, vio una gran caja de cartón atada con cuerda simple. Reconoció que ese cordel era exactamente el mismo utilizado por la milicia para todo tipo de propósitos. Este paquete tendría que haberlo dejado Teela, tenía que ser.

Dentro de la caja había un uniforme, completo con botas, armadura y casco. En la parte inferior, Adam encontró una nota.

 _"Este uniforme necesita aprobación tanto militar como real. Su opinión se espera a las 11."_

Esta era la respuesta que había estado esperando durante ya muchos días.

Ella había tenido tiempo para pensárselo bien ¡y lo estaba invitando a visitarla!

Aunque sus aposentos privados eran espaciosos, ahí nunca había sentido privacidad completa. Alguien podría llamar a su puerta en cualquier momento, con un mensaje o una petición... así que llevó el paquete a su lugar favorito, el salón de entrenamiento. Aparte del adiestramiento regular que tenía, y las horas regulares de limpieza, el resto del tiempo nadie entraba en el lugar.

Se probó el uniforme y le ajustó perfectamente. Teela lo conocía mejor de lo que él pensaba, era una sorpresa agradable.

Después de la puesta del sol, se fue al mercado del río, en parte para probar el disfraz y sobre todo para distraerse de… los planes que tenía para la noche. Buscó algo para comer y luego vagabundeó en busca de un pequeño presente de Teela. ¿Flores? ¿Vino? No parecían apropiados. Pero él no quería llegar con las manos vacías, así que se decidió por un chal púrpura.

Llegó a las once en punto a lugar de Teela. Ella abrió la puerta y rápidamente lo dejó entrar. Vestía la túnica de algodón crudo que siempre llevaba cuando estaba en casa. Su cabello estaba simplemente trenzado hacha un lado.

-Te sienta bien -dijo Teela para romper el silencio, en referencia al uniforme que Adam llevaba.

-Elegiste la talla correcta -respondió mientras se quitaba el casco-. Ah, traje algo para ti-, sacó el chal que había envuelto alrededor de su cuello y se lo entregó a Teela.

Ella lo agradeció sinceramente y se envolvió en él.

-Por favor, siéntate. Tengo un poco de infusión de hierba solar, si quieres -sin esperar a que él respondiera, sirvió dos vasos.

Adam notó que esta vez había dos sillas y esto lo hizo sonreír. Empezaron a tomar sus bebidas en silencio.

Fue un momento incómodo y maravilloso.

Adam tomó la mano de Teela y empezó a hablar acerca de su día, como si fuese la cosa más natural del mundo. Unos momentos después, Teela se sentía a gusto de la mano de Adam; se sentía bien.

Poco después, Adam la atrajo suavemente hacia él, invitándola a sentarse en su regazo sin una sola palabra. Luego comenzaron a besarse suavemente, sin prisas. Esto continuó hasta que ambos hicieron una pausa y se miraron a los ojos. Sabían que el momento había llegadoo.

Ella guio a Adam junto a la cama, donde se desnudaron mutuamente.

Teela miró detenidamente el cuerpo desnudo de Adam, y esto lo hizo ruborizarse un poco. La manera que ella lo miraba con fascinación, sólo sirvió para alimentar su deseo.

Empezaron a besarse otra vez, incesantemente. Él le pasó la mano por el costado hasta posarla su cadera. La atrajo aún más y besó su cuello. La escuchó respirar con fuerza mientras bajaba hasta sus senos, besando y acariciando. No se detuvo hasta que pudo oírla jadear suavemente.

Adam tenía una forma de mirarla con devoción y dulzura y deseo al mismo tiempo que derribó cualquier resistencia que ella pudiera conservar. Ahí mismo supo que podía confiar en él; se sentía plenamente aceptada exactamente como era y eso hacía toda la diferencia en el mundo para ella.

Al poco rato, estaban recostados en la cama, explorándose mutuamente. Teela era un poco tímida al principio, pero escuchar a Adam gimiendo su nombre la volvió más atrevida. Su cuerpo decía lo que ella no se atrevía a pronunciar en voz alta.

Rodaron sobre la cama y la tensión creció mientras sus cuerpos se acercaban más.

-¡Ya! -ordenó ella, tanto como lo rogaba.

Ella fijó sus ojos en los de él, al tiempo que lo sentía entrar, lentamente al principio, acompasando sus ritmos. Era difícil para Adam contenerse al sentir sus caderas moviéndose ansiosamente debajo de él, así que se detuvo un momento, recreándose al mirarla. Incluso en la tenue luz de la lámpara de la mesilla, Adam podía ver el alegre rubor en las mejillas de Teela. Esto lo hizo sentir orgulloso y también le derritió el corazón.

Se recostaron sobre sus costados, para prolongar el placentero contacto. La cadencia de sus movimientos comenzó a acelerarse otra vez, y cuando Teela alcanzó el clímax, Adam se dejó ir para unirse a ella en el éxtasis.

Y así, hicieron el amor por primera… y segunda vez aquella noche.

 _+++ todavía queda mucho por contar ;)_


	6. Incomparable

_Tal vez debí haberles dicho esto antes... imagino a Adam y Teela un poco mayores y menos "virtuosos" de lo que a menudo les he visto retratados (aunque me encanta ese enfoque también), ya no son adolescentes, así que sus preocupaciones y experiencias son de una gama más amplia... dicho lo anterior, sigan leyendo!_

Cerca del amanecer Teela se despertó para encontrar a Adam mirándola. Él no dijo nada, sólo le sonrió y jugó con una hebra de su cabello.

-Gracias -dijo Teela-, por hacer que sucediera de esta manera. Tenías razón, hubiera lamentado si... ¿por qué estás sonriendo de esa forma?

-¿Puedes repetir esa segunda parte? -preguntó él, con una expresión teatral de vanidad.

-Sí... tenías razón, Adam, tenías razón.

Esta chispa de humor rompió la solemnidad del momento.

-Es casi de mañana... -dijo ella.

-Cierto... debería irme -dijo Adam, saliendo de la atmósfera de ensueño que les había rodeado durante toda la noche.

Adam no fue directamente a sus aposentos. En cambio, fue al salón de entrenamiento para cambiarse rápidamente la ropa y luego a los Jardines Superiores, en el mismo balcón donde había encontrado a Teela la noche del Baile de la Cosecha. Miró el amanecer, abstraído en los recuerdos de su encuentro erótico. La anticipación había sido completamente justificada.

Había estado con otras mujeres antes. No pensaba en sí mismo como un seductor, pero tampoco era un ermitaño. De cualquier modo, la experiencia con Teela era incomparable, verdaderamente intensa y significativa.

Tenía que refrenarse de recordar los gestos, los sonidos, las sensaciones, si debía ser visto en público otra vez. Él fue todo sonrisas y contento por el resto del día.

Teela no se atrevió a salir de su casa ese día. Estaba convencida de que si alguien la veía, inmediatamente sabría lo que había sucedido. Cuando se miró en el espejo, sus ojos parecían más brillantes, su piel estaba luminosa y sus labios estaban turgentes. Ella se veía... bueno... feliz, y no era conocida precisamente por su naturaleza alegre.

Casi pudo sentir la presencia de él, cuando cerró los ojos y sintió su olor persistente en la almohada.

En los días de la Academia, en la Ciudad de la Sabiduría, antes de que su meteórica carrera comenzara, Teela tenía muchos pretendientes, de entre los que eligió al más reservado joven de la Facultad de Hechicería. El pobre Mallek no supo ni qué lo golpeó. Se divirtieron durante un breve verano; ella había satisfecho su curiosidad sobre el sexo y las relaciones, y ese había sido el final. Para Teela, al menos.

Hasta el día de hoy, Mallek continuaba enviándole cartas de vez en cuando, sin pedirlo nunca directamente, pero siempre insinuando que deberían volver a estar juntos. Ella se sentía un poco culpable, sabiendo que jamás había estado tan involucrada como él. Entonces recordaba que realmente había intentado ser la novia ideal, ir tomados de la mano, ver el atardecer, leer poesía y tal y tal... honestamente había pensado que si ella podría estar en una relación con alguien, ese sería Mallek. Pero ese amorío había sido irrelevante para ella; ahora podía saber la diferencia.

Porque esta vez, ella había sentido un intenso placer como no había experimentado antes, y al mismo tiempo, se sentía tan indefensa que era atemorizante.

 _Espero que no estén demasiado en shock... les prometo que encontrarán las razones por las que esto ha sucedido así más adelante._ A _ún así creo que no es necesario ser "perfectos" para vivir una historia de amor extraordinaria..._


	7. Actos y azares

Tal como habían acordado, Adam regresó pocos días más tarde, otra vez disfrazado de guardia. Cuando Teela abrió la puerta, él dijo:

-No puedo quedarme, hay alguien mirándonos.

-Adam, no me importa si saben que pasé la noche en compañía. Tengo derecho a una vida privada. Entra.

-Sí, tienes derecho a una vida privada, pero no quiero a nadie hablando de ti si puedo evitarlo. Créeme, es lo mejor. Voy a encontrar una manera.

-Sabes que no puedes convocarme para fines sexuales, ¿cierto?

Adam se sintió herido por la broma oscura. Teela podía notar que él estaba enojado, por el aspecto de su rostro.

-Desde luego que lo sé. Teela, a veces eres demasiado áspera conmigo. Para con eso, ahora somos adultos.

Teela desvió la mirada.

-Nos reuniremos otra vez, pronto. Extraoficialmente -dijo Adam, enfáticamente. Y se giró para marcharse.

Adam escuchó a Teela azotar la puerta detrás de él y eso lo enfureció.

-Eso hace cuando está enojada. Esperemos que se le pase pronto –dijo para sí, tratando de apaciguar su propia frustración.

Él había pensado que las cosas entre ellos irían maravillosamente, después de haber compartido algo tan hermoso. Aunque, como lo demostraba el reciente episodio, eso también volvía los asuntos más sensibles.

Así que eso era lo que su mentor de salud había tratado de explicarle, tanto tiempo atrás, al decir que "el acto del amor no es un sustituto, sino un magnificador", al tiempo que el anciano advertía sobre "los azares de la promiscuidad". No había manera en que, a sus 15 años, el despistado de Adam pudiera haber encontrado sentido alguno en aquel pomposo discurso.

Aquí estaba él, años más tarde, aún confundido por las implicaciones del "acto del amor".

Adam no entendía por qué Teela era tan combativa todo el tiempo, especialmente con él. Sobre todo con él. Sólo con él. Ahora que lo pensaba, nadie más era objeto de sus ataques.

Por contraste, ella se mostraba tan tranquila y agradable cerca de He-Man, siempre se reía de sus bromas, e incluso la había pillado mirándolo con ojos chispeantes de admiración. Adam casi se sentía celoso de él… ¿mismo? Bueno, eso ya era suficiente rareza para una noche. Mejor sería intentar a dormir un poco.

Teela estaba muy irritada. A veces, Adam se sentía herido tan fácilmente, y se mostraba muy convencido de que las cosas serían a su manera. Estaba tan seguro que se reunirían otra vez... ¿y si ella decidía ponerle fin para darle una lección? Eso le enseñaría.

Ella se fue a la cama, sabiendo que sería inútil y que no tendría ningún descanso esa noche. Las horas que logró dormir, soñó con el Castillo de Grayskull y sintió la necesidad de ir allí.

Por razones poco claras para ella, se sentía como en casa en el antiguo castillo, y por supuesto estaba la presencia cálida y acogedora de Sorceress. Tendría que esperar hasta la mañana y la noche parecía eterna.

Sorceress se sorprendió por la temprana visita y el evidente malestar en el rostro de la joven.

Teela ofreció su ayuda en cualquier tarea que Sorceress necesitara.

-He estado descuidando mi biblioteca por demasiado tiempo, tu ayuda es más que bienvenida -dijo Sorceress.

Pasó una hora entera, con las dos mujeres desempolvando y acomodando libros, casi en completo silencio. Entonces Teela, sin hacer contacto visual, finalmente compartió su sentir.

-Me he metido en una situación espinosa, y continúa complicándose -sólo se quedó allí, con aspecto abatido-. Sé que yo misma lo provoqué, pero ahora ya no sé cómo lidiar con esto.

Sorceress vio que la energía vital de Teela estaba alterada alrededor de su pecho y su cabeza.

-Esta situación requiere de la Aguas de la Visión -fue la conclusión de Sorceress.

De inmediato, preparó una poción y vertió tres gotas en una gran copa de plata, llena de agua pura. Le dijo a Teela que se sentara en un sillón y que tomara seis pequeños sorbos de la copa. Cuando Teela cerró los ojos, Sorceress dejó caer nueve gotas de agua sobre la frente de Teela. Para la novena gota, Teela estaba en profundo trance.

-¿Qué es lo que ves, Teela?

Los ojos de Teela se movían por debajo de sus párpados mientras exploraban la escena en su mente.

-Tengo una manzana roja y grande en mi mano, es hermosa; la miro durante mucho tiempo. La guardo en mi bolsa para más tarde. Pero luego me apetece muchísimo, así que la tomo en mi mano otra vez y la huelo. Entonces le doy una mordida.

-¿Qué pasa después?

-Cae de mi mano, o yo la tiro, no lo sé. Pero no hago nada; sólo la dejo allí y la miro pudrirse. Eso es todo, la visión se ha ido.

Sorceress ayudó a Teela a salir cuidadosamente del trance. Tenía una expresión tranquila mientras explicaba la visión.

-Una manzana a menudo simboliza un corazón, podría ser tuyo o puede representar alguien a quien quieres. ¿Qué crees que significa morder la manzana?

Le tomó unos segundos a Teela captar el significado de la imagen.

-Que dejé de mirar y actué de acuerdo a mis impulsos.

-Y, ¿te gustó su sabor?

-Sí, era dulce y fragante; el olor era delicioso, casi como un perfume.

Sorceress le sonrió.

-Entonces, esta vez tus impulsos estaban en lo correcto.

De repente, Teela se sintió agitada al comprender.

-Pero luego se cae y se pudre y... y... no quiero que eso suceda. ¡Debe haber una manera de evitarlo! Sorceress, por favor, ¡dime qué hacer!

 _¿Están disfrutando la historia? Por favor comenten! me encanta recibir sus mensajes._


	8. Agua

Por una vez, Sorceress olvidó las apariencias y abrazó a Teela como lo haría una madre.

-Calma, Teela. No hay de qué preocuparse. Lo que has visto no es el futuro -ella limpió una lágrima de la mejilla de Teela-, el agua es el elemento de las emociones; las Aguas de la Visión revelan lo que sientes, de una forma que puedas entenderlo.

-¿Mis sentimientos?

-Creo que es bastante claro para ti ahora, lo que quieres y lo que no. Así que actúa en consecuencia.

Sorceress fue a buscar un poco de té azul para ayudar a Teela a recuperarse de la conmoción.

En la pacífica sala de alquimia, Teela tuvo tiempo para pensar acerca de su visión, y sobre la última vez que había hablado con Adam.

Teela se dio cuenta de que combatir era la interacción que había aprendido a dominar con Adam, y no sabía cómo ajustarse a que fueran amantes. Había sido un salto demasiado grande. Se sentía torpe cuando se trataba de lazos afectuosos. Aunque, ¿quién podía culparla? Había crecido rodeada sobre todo de hombres rudos.

Durante años, se había enorgullecido de sus habilidades de combate y se burlaba de Adam por no estar a su nivel. Pero ahora podía ver que Adam tenía habilidades de las que ella carecía. Era en momentos como este cuando añoraba una figura materna.

Sorceress volvió con las bebidas calientes y luego entregó a Teela una gran manzana roja.

-¿Ves? No está podrida, lo prometo -bromeó Sorceress.

Ambas rieron y esto ayudó a Teela a aligerar su estado de ánimo.

-Eso me ayudó realmente -afirmó Teela -la manera en que leíste el significado de mi visión, ¡tan acertadamente!

Sorceress contestó:

-Excepto... que no lo hice -y miró tranquilamente a la chica, dejando que la verdad en sus palabras cayera por su propio peso. Teela sonrió cuando se dio cuenta de que Sorceress tenía razón.

Después de terminar el té, Teela se preparó para volver al Palacio Real.

-Querida, eres siempre bienvenida en el Castillo de Grayskull. Lo digo en serio -dijo Sorceress cuando Teela partía.

Ya que estaba viajando en un Sky-sled, Teela podía detenerse un rato en el lago Vistaverde para disfrutar del paisaje. Al parecer, Adam tuvo una idea similar, porque él también estaba allí.

Adam se encontraba sentado bajo la sombra de un árbol, leyendo.

-Ley de comercio –dijo, levantando el extenso libro para que ella pudiera verlo cuando se detuvo junto a él-, no he sido capaz de terminarlo. Pensé que un cambio de aire podría ayudar, pero no está funcionando.

Él no le sonrió, pero era claro que no estaba de humor para pelear.

Ella se sentó a su lado y sus ojos se encontraron.

-Adam... lo que dije anoche fue desconsiderado. Y azotar la puerta, no estuvo bien. Te pido disculpas, por todo eso.

-Gracias Teela. Significa mucho para mí.

La suave forma en que él respondió, la hizo sentirse a gusto otra vez.

Después de unos momentos en silencio, Teela dijo:

-No sé cómo hacer esto, esta cosa de la cercanía. Estoy tan fuera de mi elemento.

-Pero, ¿te gusta? -preguntó a Adam, tratando de no sonar preocupado.

-Sí. Mucho –respondió ella con una tímida sonrisa.

-Entonces vamos a resolverlo juntos -Adam le sonrió-. Ya sabes, esta "cosa de la cercanía" no es solo tuya.

-¿Qué es lo que acabas de decir? -Teela fue asaltada por una fuerte sensación de déjà-vu.

Adam supo que había sonado demasiado como He-Man y cambió rápidamente sus palabras.

-Lo que quería decir es que si tú no eres una experta, yo tampoco, pero eso no debe detenernos.

Teela mostró que estaba de acuerdo reclinando la cabeza sobre el hombro de Adam.

No tenía sentido negar la fuerte atracción que sentía por Adam. El lado físico de la misma había sido suficiente para pasar por encima de su sentido del decoro. Pero también había un sentimiento, revoloteando tímidamente en su pecho, que la conectaba al gentil corazón de Adam. Ese sentimiento había estado allí durante mucho tiempo, sólo más apagado. Tal vez la situación actual sólo lo estaba desenterrando. Suspiró profundamente.

Sin pensarlo, dejó escapar las palabras:

-¡Cielos, sí que tu olor es delicioso!

Sólo después de que oyó Adam exaltarse, se dio cuenta de que había hablado en voz alta y levantó la cabeza para encontrar a Adam con mejillas sonrosadas y la boca abierta.

-Teela, ¡tú sí que sabes cómo hacerme ruborizar!

Ella le lanzó una mirada maliciosa.

-Tendrás que pagarlo con besos –advirtió Adam e inmediatamente comenzó a llenar su cara con pequeños besos, lo que la hizo reír incontrolablemente.

Teela le hizo señas de detenerse y ofreció:

-¡Está bien! Lo pagaré en una sola exhibición.

Ella se acercó y rozó sus labios con los de él. Adam acariciaba suavemente uno de sus muslos, mientras ella recorría con sus manos el pecho de él, de arriba y abajo.

Sus besos se hicieron más profundos.

Él llevó su mano a la cintura de Teela y la atrajo hacia sí, hablando justo en su oído.

-Me estoy sintiendo salvaje, rodeado de naturaleza -luego le mordisqueó el lóbulo de la oreja y la besó en el cuello tan decididamente, que le hizo latir el corazón más rápidamente.

La mano de él comenzó a subirle por el costado y ella se sorprendió de cómo su cuerpo respondía a su tacto. Ahora que sabía de lo que era capaz, lo deseó aún más. Ella quería su mano fuera más lejos, justo hacia...

Algo chapoteó ruidosamente en el agua, sobresaltándolos y haciendo que miraran en esa dirección. Era ni más ni menos que Cringer, pescando torpemente a la orilla del lago, a unos 100 metros de allí.

-¡Estás aquí con Cringer! ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? –dijo Teela con voz aguda.

Adam abrió la boca para hablar, pero le tomó unos segundos lograr articular palabra.

-¡Lo olvidé! ¡Y es totalmente por tu culpa!

Teela trató de parecer enojada, pero falló adorablemente cuando Adam empezó a reír.

 _+o+o+ ¡Gracias por leer! Por favor comenten, saber su opinión me anima a seguir!_


	9. Oculta, llameante, indómita

_En caso de que se preguntaran qué piensa Adam de todo esto, aquí viene…_

 _\+ o + o +_

Adam se quedó en el lago Vistaverde una hora más después de que Teela se había ido. Cringer le instó a volver al Palacio Real, para que pudieran llegar a tiempo para la cena.

Después de un rato de caminar en silencio, Cringer preguntó en un tono natural:

-Así que Teela y tú, ¿eh?

Adam no contestó, era obvio que el felino los había visto.

-Se te olvida que s-s-soy un tigre, con visión de t-t-tigre. Tuve que saltar al agua y salpicar un montón para que me notaran y se comportaran.

-Supongo que debemos ser más cuidadosos.

-¡Adam y sentido común… qué portento para ver!

La cara de Adam se volvió seria, como sus pensamientos. No podía permitirse el lujo de ser descuidado. Especialmente no en cuanto a Teela. Lograr que ella admitiera que le gustaban los cambios que estaban sucediendo entre ellos era un gran paso.

Cayó en cuenta de que había sido Teela quien había hecho el primer avance. Esto lo hizo sentir un poco avergonzado por no intentarlo antes pero, honestamente, él había pensado que no tenía posibilidad alguna; no como Adam, al menos. Cada vez que él había intentado insinuar que se veía linda o que le gustaba algo de ella, Teela se lo toman a broma o comenzaba a sospechar que él sólo estaba tratando de zafarse de algún problema. Él simplemente se cansó de sentirse rechazado todo el tiempo.

Y ahora, estaban juntos; no exactamente en una relación, pero juntos de cualquier forma. Si sus encuentros recientes eran un indicio de sus deseos, estaba claro que ambos querían más de eso. Se encontró pensando cómo abordar el tema de una manera en que no sonara demasiado directo.

-Me alegra que por fiiiiin te diera una oportunidad -dijo Cringer, entornando los ojos.

-¿Por fin? ¡¿Qué quieres decir con eso?!

-Te lo he dicho m-muchas veces, hablas mientras d-d-duermes. ¿Cómo olvidar tu paso por la pubertad? -Cringer movió su cabeza de un lado al otro, imitando al joven Adam-¡Oh, Teela, Teela!

-¡Cringer, detente!

Uno pensaría que a estas alturas, Adam sería inmune a este tipo de burlas, pero su cara entera volvió de un rojo brillante.

Cringer estuvo riéndose a expensas de Adam por un tiempo, luego se volvió un poco más serio y dijo: "No t-t-te preocupes. Tu secreto está seguro conmigo. Nunca te he delatado, ¿o sí?"

\+ o + o +

Teela tuvo suficiente tiempo para pensar antes de que se encontraran de nuevo, para la lección semanal de esgrima de Adam. Ella estaba descubriendo cosas sobre sí misma que nunca hubiera adivinado. Estaba lejos de ser la mujer templada que creía. Tenía que hacer las paces con la naturaleza indómita y llameante que se intercalaba con el orden y la disciplina de que estaba tan orgullosa. Había descubierto este aspecto oculto gracias a Adam; y él no se portaba receloso al respecto, sino que se deleitaba en ello. Sólo de pensarlo, la respiración se le entrecortaba.

Iba a ser extraño para ella entrenar a Adam otra vez, pero él había hecho grandes progresos desde que ella se había hecho cargo.

Se encontraron fuera del salón de entrenamiento y se saludaron del modo habitual, lo que se sentía artificial.

-¿Sintiéndote rara? -preguntó Adam.

Teela mordió su labio y asintió con la cabeza.

Adam dijo:

-No tienes por qué. Estamos aprendiendo a medida que avanzamos, ¿recuerdas? Ahora, vamos adentro.

Justo después, siguieron con el entrenamiento como de costumbre. Teela se sorprendió con agrado de que Adam estuviera totalmente centrado en la práctica, le hizo sentir que su guía era respetada y apreciada.

Cuando el entrenamiento terminó, Adam se acercó a Teela y le dijo en tono confidencial que había una entrada oculta al salón de entrenamiento.

Antes de las grandes reformas hechas al palacio, unos treinta años atrás, la sala se utilizaba como armería, dotada con una salida secreta. Debido a que las reformas lo habían hecho más grande y mejor resguardado, la salida secreta daba a un lugar dentro del palacio, haciendo la salida inútil para propósitos de seguridad. En cuanto a fines alternativos, era ideal.

Teela comenzó a entender a donde iba aquello. Adam siguió diciéndole la ubicación exacta de la entrada, cerca de las alcantarillas.

-¿Quieres probar esa entrada? -dijo Adam, juguetonamente- Esperaré por ti justo en la puerta, desde adentro.

Teela sacudió la cabeza, incrédula.

-Esto es demasiado conveniente...

-¡Lo es! -declaró Adam, mostrando una sonrisa grande y brillante que ella no pudo resistir.

Se sentía antinatural decirle sí a Adam, teniendo en cuenta que realmente quería hacerlo. Se había habituado a oponerse a él por años. No era muy claro para ella cuando había comenzado esta rivalidad, porque podía recordar un tiempo en el que estaban de acuerdo en casi todo y era lo más raro que tuvieran una pelea.

Pero las cosas estaban cambiando de nuevo. Como Adam había dicho, eran adultos ahora.

-Estaré allí en dos horas -dijo finalmente, con una pequeña sonrisa.

\+ o + o +

 _El mundo de Teela también está de cabeza debido a Adam ¡Claro que sí!_

 _Déjenme saber qué opinan de este capítulo, significa mucho para mí._

 _NOTA: voy a cambiar la clasificación de la historia a "M", no porque planee ser mucho más explícita, sino porque quiero escribir más libremente. De igual forma, si leyeron el capítulo 5 "Disfraz" antes de este cambio, quizá quieran volver a leerlo para ver si hay algo nuevo... ;) (Lo hay!)_


	10. Hasta ahora

_Este es uno de mis capítulos favoritos y disfruté mucho escribiéndolo, espero que les guste_

\+ o + o +

El salón de entrenamiento estaba conformado como un pequeño auditorio, donde ocasionalmente se celebraban exhibiciones de lucha, con una tribuna lateral. Por debajo de la tribuna había un espacio vacío que Adam usaba como escondite cuando era niño.

Él tomó de la mano de Teela en la suya y la guio por debajo de la tribuna.

Ahí, había un lecho improvisado. Al verlo más de cerca, estaba lejos de ser improvisado. Era un colchón cuidadosamente colocado, con frescas sábanas limpias, rodeado de algunas velas. Las encendió una por una e invitó a Teela a sentarse en la cama, lo que ella hizo.

Realmente le gustaba la manera en que Adam tan solo se sentaba a su lado, preguntándole acerca de su reciente viaje a las montañas, los planes para sus aprendices más jóvenes, dejándola relajarse. Aún cuando estaban en un lugar privado, y que la luz de las velas convertía el lugar en un refugio romántico, ella sentía que la forma en que acabaría la velada era enteramente su elección. Eso era exactamente lo que hacía a Adam irresistible.

Teela le pasó los dedos por el sedoso cabello. Él sonrió con deleite y lo tomó como una invitación a acercarse y besarla. Tenía razón.

Adam la ayudó a librarse del corpiño-armadura, de modo que ahora él podía deslizarle las manos libremente por la espalda. Ella le devolvió el favor quitándole túnica y la ajustada camisa.

Él llevó sus labios a la suave piel revelada por el escote y comenzó a desabrocharle la parte delantera de su uniforme, hasta que su ombligo fue visible. No mucho estaba a la vista, pero sus manos compensaban lo que sus ojos no eran capaces de alcanzar. Ella estaba evidentemente complacida.

Teela lo arañó ligeramente desde los pectorales hasta la parte inferior de su abdomen. El cuerpo de Adam dio la señal de 'listo' y Teela le lanzó una mirada divertida, levantando ambas cejas.

-Tienes ese poder sobre mí -dijo Adam, con una sonrisa torcida-. Lo sabes. No niegues que disfrutas de ese poder.

-¿Quién dice que lo estaba negando?

Se miraron a los ojos, sonriendo, con avidez y euforia de que esto estaba sucediendo otra vez. Su estado de ánimo era juguetón y derivaron mucho placer de ello.

Más tarde, mientras descansaban en brazos del otro, Adam le dijo que le complacía haber encontrado una manera de encontrarse con ella lejos de la vista del público.

-Así que nadie se dará cuenta...

Teela sintió una lanzada de rechazo en su estómago. Su rostro se volvió piedra fría cuando solemnemente declaró:

-Oh, sí, nunca podremos ser demasiado discretos.

Adam se entristeció porque ella había malinterpretado sus palabras.

-No es nada como eso, Teela. También me cansa tanto secreto. Pero tienes que admitir que si esto se sabe nos afectaría de maneras muy diferentes. Lo aprendí de la forma difícil.

Teela se sintió a la vez tranquila y un poco avergonzada por sus palabras. Inmediatamente supo lo que quería decir. Ella suavizó su voz.

-Te refieres a Ileena...

Él asintió con la cabeza. Él tenía solo dieciséis cuando su primer apasionamiento lo golpeó con toda su fuerza. La belleza de dieciocho años, hija de un diplomático, llamó enseguida su atención. Ambos eran audaces e imprudentes como cualquiera de su edad, con la pequeña diferencia de que todos los ojos de Eternos estaban sobre ellos.

-Yo solo tuve una reprimenda privada, en incluso alabanzas dentro de ciertos círculos. Pero para ella, hubo mucho revuelo y murmuraciones. Eso aún me persigue.

Aquello había sucedido hacía casi diez hace años y era una dolorosa lección que Adam nunca olvidaría.

-Ella está ahora felizmente casada -le dijo Teela, tratando de aliviar su apesadumbrado corazón.

-Sí... con un hombre mayor. Alguien que entiende que los amantes del pasado son solo historia. Pero aún quisiera haberle ahorrado tanto dolor, sólo con ser más reservado acerca de lo que sucedía detrás de puertas cerradas.

-Y pensar que estaba celosa de ella...

-¿Lo estabas? -Esto era algo que él nunca había sospechado.

Teela se detuvo por un momento, antes de contestar.

-Por supuesto ahora veo las cosas diferentes, pero entonces parecía de la mayor importancia. Tú sólo tenías ojos para ella, ella fue tu primera vez y... y parecías perdido para mí...

Adam no podía creer sus palabras.

-Pensaba que me odiabas, ¡que no soportabas ver mi cara!

-Era mi forma de lidiar con mis confusos sentimientos, Adam. Yo estaba destrozada, y no lo vi venir.

Adam sintió una oleada de alegría, al enterarse por primera vez que no había sido el único sosteniendo aquella flama.

-No creo que hubiera estado tan arrebatado por ella, si hubiera sabido que tenía la más mínima posibilidad contigo...

-Espera, ¿qué?

-Ella era hermosa, desde luego, pero me conquistó porque, finalmente, alguien que me gustaba me encontraba atractivo también. Era algo nuevo y emocionante.

-¿Yo te gustaba, antes de eso?

-Teela, desde siempre preferí tu compañía a la cualquier otra chica. No entendía lo que significaba eso hasta que cumplí... los doce, creo. Pero en algún momento me convencí de que solo me veías como tu compañero de entrenamiento favorito.

Teela se sorprendió al escuchar que él había sido consciente de esos sentimientos tan temprano. Había sido un camino diferente para ella. Desde la infancia, a ella le gustaba mucho estar cerca de Adam, pero no pensaba mucho en ello, tal vez porque él siempre estaba allí cuando ella quería reunirse con él.

-Por lo que vale... no conocía mi propio corazón, hasta que estabas demasiado ocupado para nuestras excursiones y todas las cosas que solíamos hacer juntos. Fue doloroso ver que te había dado por sentado. Sólo entonces lo supe... después, mantuve una distancia segura.

-Hasta ahora.

-Hasta ahora.

\+ o + o +

Por fin se revelan muchas cosas! Ahora ya saben por qué Adam es tan obsesivo con la privacidad, por qué Teela lo había mantenido alejado todos estos años, y qué los hizo intentar relaciones con otras personas...


	11. Artes adivinatorias

_Gracias por dejar sus comentarios sobre esta historia y por sus mensajes privados también! Saber que esta historia conecta con ustedes es la mayor recompensa!_

\+ o + o +

La mañana era brillante cuando Teela se despertó finalmente. Era tan raro que se quedara dormida. Adam estaba durmiendo al lado de ella con un brazo sobre su cintura.

Ella intentó levantarse de la cama tan silenciosamente como pudo, pero Adam se despertó cuando la sintió escapar de su abrazo.

-¿A dónde vas? –refunfuñó él, medio dormido.

Ella se llevó una mano a la frente, al recordar una cita que tenía con tres de sus comandantes.

-Tengo que llegar al puesto de la entrada ¡rápido!

Teela reunía sus pertenencias frenéticamente, pensando en una excusa por llegar tarde. No podía dejar que los guardias supieran o sospecharan siquiera quién era responsable de su retraso.

-Déjame ayudarte. Sólo dame un par de minutos -dijo Adam frotándose la cara. Ella no respondió-. Estoy seguro que ningún trabajo es tan importante como cuidar del príncipe -bromeó, intentando convencerla de quedarse un poco más.

Ella sonrió.

-¿Sabes?, algunos de nosotros tenemos que ganarnos la vida.

Y ahí estaba eso. Lo había dicho medio en broma y ese era el problema. Porque también lo había dicho mitad en serio. Adam deseaba poder decirle que no era un inútil adorno monárquico, odiaba que ella lo viera así. Era cierto que él no tenía que ganarse la vida, pero defender Eternia mientras aprendía a gobernarla era trabajo duro. Sin mencionar los malabares que implicaba mantener una identidad secreta.

Sería bueno aparecer en batalla como Adam, ¡por lo menos una vez! Eso apaciguaría los rumores crecientes de su falta de valor. La gente era más indulgente cuando era más joven, pero últimamente tenía que lidiar con comentarios mal intencionados, alabando la valentía y el ingenio que el rey Randor mostraba en el campo de batalla años atrás, en franco contraste con Adam. Él sabía que era demasiado arriesgado tomar el lugar de He-Man solo por el bien de su propia vanidad; aún así, eso no impedía que deseara una imagen pública más digna.

Teela confundió el aspecto pensativo de Adam con cansancio.

-¡Oh, anímate, dormilón! –dijo ella, luego le dio un beso rápido en los labios y le guiñó un ojo- Te veré aquí mañana por la noche.

Esta promesa fue suficiente para regresarlo a la vida.

-Apenas puedo esperar –contestó él y la besó una vez más.

Al final, Teela decidió que no iba a dar ninguna excusa. Era capitana por todas las razones correctas y podía permitirse llegar tarde alguna vez.

Después de la larga reunión, un guardia le dijo había un mensajero esperándola con noticias importantes, que se negaba a revelarlas a cualquiera que no fuera Teela. Ella dio la orden para que dejaran al mensajero entrar en su oficina y no podía haber previsto lo que sucedió después.

-¡Lunas de Eternia! ¡¿Qué haces aquí, Mallek?!

-No es la reacción que hubiera deseado, pero estoy muy contento de verte por fin.

Después de los saludos acostumbrados, ella aceptó ir con Mallek a una taberna cerca del mercado de río. Lo que quisiera decir, era mejor escucharlo lejos de soldados entrometidos.

Todo el camino hasta la taberna, hablaron sobre los tiempos de la Academia y los amigos que tenían en común. Ella no podía sacudirse la sensación de que Mallek quería que todo el mundo viera que se encontraba en compañía de la capitana Teela. Su uniforme de alto rango y su flamígero cabello rojizo la hacían muy reconocible.

Incluso durante el día, la taberna era oscura y ruidosa. Eligieron una mesa junto a una pequeña ventana y se sentaron en las toscas sillas de madera.

No mucho después de que les sirvieran las bebidas, Mallek respiró profundamente y dijo:

-Estoy aquí para renovar el ofrecimiento de mis afectos. Todo lo que pido es una oportunidad. No puedes ser ajena al aprecio que te tengo.

Teela Miró brevemente sus manos sobre la mesa, pensando en cómo hacer las cosas más fáciles para Mallek y finalmente se decidió por una respuesta directa.

-Me apena que estés sufriendo, pero nunca he jugado con tu corazón. No puedo darte lo que quieres de mí, ni ahora, ni nunca...

-Él no es quien dice ser -dijo Mallek en un tono amargo.

Teela dio Mallek una mirada inquisitiva.

-Sé que hay alguien en tu vida. Lancé los cristales para preguntar por ti.

Incluso desde sus años en la Ciudad de la Sabiduría, Mallek era muy versado en artes adivinatorias y la lectura de cristales era una de sus fortalezas.

-¿Lanzaste los cristales? –la voz de Teela revelaba su indignación -¿Sin mi permiso? ¡¿Sin que yo lo supiera?! Te has sobrepasado, Mallek.

-Confieso que lo hago a veces, sólo para cerciorarme de que tienes buena salud y eres feliz. Eso es todo. Pero esta vez vi que estás en riesgo y ahí es donde marco el límite.

Teela apretó su mandíbula, lanzando furia por los ojos. Mallek sabía que no podía mentir para salir del paso, por lo que tomó el camino de la honestidad brutal.

-Estoy celoso y herido porque sé que tu interés en él es genuino, pero no es por eso qué vine aquí. Este hombre es peligroso, Teela, no sabes nada acerca de él.

-No podrías estar más equivocado sobre eso -se mofó Teela. No estaba segura de qué la molestaba más, las dudas que Mallek tenía acerca de su juicio, o que cuestionara el honor de Adam.

-Sé que es un hombre de gran poder y tengo mis teorías sobre quién es. Está rodeado de un misterio impenetrable. No importa cuánto lo intenté, no pude esclarecer su enigma.

Mallek se volvió tenso mientras hablaba. Esto desconcertó a Teela, que pasó de la ira a la curiosidad conforme Mallek continuaba.

-Este hombre tiene poderes más allá de mi comprensión, pero no retrocederé. Daría cualquier cosa, incluso mi vida, para mantenerte a salvo.

Claramente, Mallek pensaba que ella estaba con He-Man. Porque Adam era ciertamente poderoso, era príncipe heredero de la corona después de todo, pero la manera en que Mallek hablaba sobre el hombre misterioso era más adecuada para un tirano o un hechicero invencible, y Adam no era ninguna de esas cosas. Dado que ella estaba en la milicia y era una afamada guerrera por mérito propio, no era sorprendente que Mallek hubiera pensado que He-Man era el hombre para ella. De hecho, habría sido una elección más razonable, hasta ella podía verlo.

-Hay mucho que él no te está diciendo. Su poder proviene de un nebuloso secreto y auguro que este secreto te hará daño; eso no lo puedo permitir.

-Ahora estoy un poco asustada, pero eres tú quien me hace temer. Esto tiene que acabar, lo digo en serio, Mallek.

Ella decidió que no le contaría a Adam acerca de esto o Mallek podría meterse en serios problemas. Adam sabía de la obsesión que se había apoderado de Mallek cuando Teela terminó la relación.

En una breve visita a casa, Teela se sinceró con Adam acerca de su confusión. Le gustaba mucho Mallek, pero sabía que no estaba enamorada de él. Sus amigas continuaban diciéndole que estaba reaccionando de forma exagerada, por lo que necesitaba de una perspectiva masculina. Adam había sido realmente de ayuda y le dijo que debía seguir con la relación mientras la hiciera feliz. Esto la hizo darse cuenta de que no estaba contenta en absoluto y le dio el coraje que necesitaba para ser honesta con Mallek.

Las cosas fueron bien durante un tiempo, pero luego Mallek se había vuelto como un cazador con ella, siguiendo cada uno de sus movimientos. Fue entonces cuando Adam casi perdía la razón. Una vez, Adam le mostró un edicto real, ordenando la expulsión de Mallek de la Facultad de Hechicería. "Sólo pídeme que lo firme, Teela, y está hecho", había dicho Adam, con una actitud autoritaria que nunca había visto antes. Por suerte, su tiempo en la Ciudad de la Sabiduría terminó antes de que la situación se pusiera peor.

Teela se puso de pie y reunió fuerzas para asegurarse de que sus palabras fueran claras para Mallek.

-Debes dejar la ciudad mañana antes de la puesta del sol. Y mientras yo sea Capitana de la Guardia Real, no tienes permitido entrar en el Palacio Real.

Mallek estaba en zozobra total, al borde de las lágrimas.

-Haré lo que tú quieras. Pero por favor, Teela, te lo ruego, piensa en lo que he dicho.

Teela dio la espalda a Mallek y se alejó de él, sintiéndose ansiosa, ya que esta era la primera vez temía que él podría hacer algo demencial. Y se sintió también perturbada por el hecho de que Mallek nunca le había mentido.


	12. Estrellas tempranas

_Gracias por sus maravillosos comentarios, ¡realmente me entienden! Créanme, sus palabras me animan a encontrar tiempo para seguir escribiendo. Este capítulo es también uno de mis favoritos..._

\+ o + o + o +

La tarde refrescaba cuando el rey Randor, la reina Marlena y Adam disfrutaban su infusión de hierba solar en los Jardines Privados, justo después de su pequeña cena familiar. La reina Marlena insistía en que los tres compartieran comidas sencillas de vez en cuando para hablar en privado. Con los años, Randor tuvo que admitir que estos encuentros le daban cierto sentido de normalidad entre la locura de gobernar Eternia.

El rey Randor quería leer un rato, así que besó a su esposa y fue a su biblioteca.

Adam se reclinó hacia atrás en su silla y miró las estrellas tempranas. Su mente rápidamente voló hacia Teela y las noches que habían estado compartiendo durante varias semanas. Su devoción por ella seguía creciendo, lo que no era una sorpresa para él. No estaba seguro si ella tenía sentimientos tan fuertes por él, aunque era muy dulce y realmente disfrutaba de su tiempo juntos – tanto así podía decir.

Era agradable estar con ella lejos de miradas inquisitivas, de rígidos protocolos. Aún así, mantenerlo clandestino no le hacía justicia a lo que compartían.

Teela no estaba buscando el estatus o el poder que venía con ser pareja de un príncipe, algo que él había aprendido a recelar. Él sabía que ella estaría con él si hubiera sido un oficial o el hijo de un comerciante. Lo que quería de él, era lo que solo él, como hombre, podría dar. Ningún título o dote podía compararse con eso.

-¿Hay algún problema, Adam? -la reina Marlena interrumpió sus pensamientos-, has estado de muy buen humor últimamente, pero también, ¿cómo puedo decirlo? Pareces atribulado.

Al principio, Adam estuvo renuente a decirle lo que tenía en mente, pero en algún momento que tendría que consultarlo con sus padres, así que este podría ser un buen momento para saber si iban a apoyar su elección o no.

-He desarrollado un fuerte interés hacia una mujer en particular. Creo que podría convertirse en algo importante. Y, en mi caso, mis preferencias más íntimas se vuelven una cuestión de estado.

-¿Estás considerando cortejarla formalmente?

Cuando Adam dijo que sí, la reina Marlena quiso conocer la identidad de la chica.

-La capitana Teela -dijo Adam, nervioso y expectante de lo que pensaría su madre.

La reina Marlena sonrió a su hijo.

-No pareces sorprendida -dijo él.

-No lo estoy.

-¿Soy así de transparente? -estaba realmente preocupado, puesto que había tratado de ocultar todo el asunto.

-Querido hijo, tu predilección fue de mi conocimiento desde que eras muy joven. Luego ustedes crecieron y se distanciaron y aquello pareció desvanecerse, pero nunca por completo.

Adam miró a su madre, ningún detalle se le escapaba, lo había sabido todo el tiempo.

-¿Crees que mi padre lo apruebe?

-Al final, no creo que nos dejarías dictar con quién compartes tu vida, pero me alegra que te importe nuestra opinión. Y sí, creo que él lo aprobará. Por supuesto, no soy objetiva. Tengo una afinidad especial con las mujeres al mando.

-¡Apuesto que sí, Teniente! –contestó él, en referencia al título con el que su madre había sido conocida en la Tierra.

-Sé que tú y tu padre no te siempre se llevan bien, pero se parecen mucho más de lo que quisieran admitir -dijo ella, riendo.

Era evidente que algo seguía incomodando a Adam, por lo que la reina Marlena lo miró atentamente, hasta que estuvo listo para compartir.

Adam respiró profundamente.

-Sé que no la cautiva la vida en la corte, muy al contrario. Ella solo dirá sí si realmente se interesa por mí. Pero no quiero que ella sienta que está renunciando a todo lo que le importa. Eso mataría a su espíritu.

-Estoy orgullosa de ti, hijo, por pensar de esta forma. Convertirse en consorte real es una enorme responsabilidad. Es un gran cambio que será duro para ella. Pero su cambio de posición se puede preparar con antelación, así que cuando llegue el momento, las personas estarán encantadas de descubrir que la has elegido.

Adam se sorprendió por el pensamiento estratégico de su madre. Ella dijo que estaba complacida de que Adam fuera más cuidadoso de lo que Randor y ella había sido como jóvenes enamorados.

-Cuando tu padre anunció nuestro compromiso, antes de siquiera consultar con los mayores, fue todo un escándalo. Yo era una forastera, ¡y el rey me eligió sobre cualquier otra mujer de Eternia! ¿Te imaginas? -por un breve momento, su aspecto se volvió sombrío. Adam sabía muy poco sobre aquellos tiempos, pero ahora podía entender completamente su madre-. Fue tu tía quien fraguó un plan para reparar la situación. Fue la primera en ofrecer su simpatía y ayuda. Nunca olvidaré.

Como Marlena era muy competente en la exploración planetaria y tenía un vasto conocimiento de vehículos voladores, se desarrolló un nuevo programa científico, donde compartió información que condujo a mejoras en las tecnologías de vuelo. Esto ayudó a que la gente confiara en ella con el paso de los años.

En cuanto a Teela, podría ser designada como miembro del Consejo de Preservación y Defensa. Este título le garantizaría un lugar por mérito propio en la corte, donde ella podría ganar experiencia en los usos de la casa real antes de que se diera el gran anuncio.

-¿Es esta es una comisión que podría conservar cuando... si es que se convierte en princesa? -Adam quiso saber.

-Es posible, sí, creo que protocolo lo permite.

Adam se sintió feliz, porque había una manera de que Teela fuera su consorte y que le permitiría seguir utilizando sus habilidades para proteger Eternia.

-Pero antes de proceder –dijo su madre-, ¿estás seguro que ella te corresponde?

-Tengo fuertes razones para creer que es así.

La sonrisa tonta que apareció en la cara de su hijo, reveló a la reina Marlena que la relación entre Adam y Teela era de carácter íntimo, pero no estaba interesada en saber en qué medida. También, supo qué tan profundo era el sentir de Adam, y sólo podía esperar que Teela lo amara tanto así, o de lo contrario podría romper su corazón sin remedio. Ella se excusó y le advirtió antes de salir:

-Aún tienes que consultar esto con ella.


	13. Al descubierto

_Esta actualización tomó más de lo habitual, pero escribir este capítulo era bastante desafiante para mí y quería presentarles mi mejor esfuerzo. Espero que les guste el resultado. Y otra vez, ¡gracias por sus comentarios y mensajes privados!_

\+ o + o + o +

Teela apareció en la entrada secreta del salón de entrenamiento, pero en vez de su chaleco-armadura, llevaba una capucha de lana que la cubría desde los hombros hasta la cintura. Estaba tejida en hilo verde oscuro que resaltaba el color de su pelo trenzado de forma algo suelta. Adam le dijo que gustaba mucho verla en un atuendo más civil, puesto que la oportunidad era tan rara. Ella lanzó una prenda similar en sus manos, pidiéndole que la usara.

-La necesitarás donde vamos –dijo ella, pero se negó a revelar su destino. Adam la siguió enseguida hasta el wind rider y volaron hacia la noche.

Adam descubrió que se dirigían al bosque Evergreen. Teela quería estar con él fuera del Palacio, porque sabía que con cada encuentro que tenían en el salón de entrenamiento, las posibilidades de ser atrapados eran mayores. También sentía que el Palacio era un recordatorio constante de sus obligaciones para con Eternia, el rol que él tenía como príncipe y sus responsabilidad como capitana de la guardia. Aquí, en el bosque, podrían simplemente ser ellos mismos.

Aterrizaron en un claro y solamente entonces Teela habló de sus planes. Pidió a Adam ayudarla a levantar una tienda de campaña y encender una fogata, algo que no habían hecho durante muchos años. Estuvieron ocupados levantando el campamento durante media hora.

-Va a ser como en los viejos tiempos –dijo Teela.

-Estoy contando con que esto no sea como en los viejos tiempos -dijo Adam, implicando las actividades adultas que nunca antes habían sido parte de su campamento.

Teela se sonrojó un poco ante la insinuación de Adam y le preguntó juguetonamente

-¿Por qué tendría que ser diferente?

-Tu padre no está aquí para cuidar de nosotros, ni la Capitana Ariella -se refería a su anterior guardaespaldas, que había cuidado de él durante muchos años hasta su retiro, antes de que Teela tomara su lugar.

-Ella fue una verdadera inspiración para mí -dijo Teela-, y contaba las historias más sorprendentes, ¿recuerdas?

Adam estuvo de acuerdo y agregó:

-Hace ya varios meses de la última vez que la invitamos a cenar con nosotros. Debería visitarla.

Algo vino a la mente de Teela, ella estaba vacilante, pero tenía que preguntar y lo hizo, apenas audiblemente.

-¿También acostumbrabas desaparecer de su vista?

Él sabía que se refería a la manera que se volvía imposible de encontrar cuando el peligro aparecía. Hubo un silencio incómodo entre ellos. Sabía que este tema saldría a la luz en algún momento, sin embargo, con toda honestidad, él había tratado de evitarlo tanto como fuera posible.

Adam miraba las llamas danzantes, con un aspecto inexpresivo en su cara.

-No, no lo hacía -él frunció el ceño y dijo-. No tengo una buena explicación para eso.

-Así que no ofreces ninguna -Teela mantuvo su compostura, pero su voz reveló un dejo de tristeza, sólo aparente para quienes la conocían bien.

-No. No por el momento –dijo él, su cara todavía ilegible.

Teela sintió una opresión en el pecho. Era cierto que estaba constantemente molestando Adam por una explicación a su extraño comportamiento, pero ella generalmente encontraba sus evasivas respuestas algo despreocupadas y desdeñosas cuando mucho. Nunca antes había sentido que esto era tan grave y la tomó por sorpresa el descubrimiento de que Adam realmente le ocultaba algo importante. No había esperado que eso fuera verdad.

Adam no estaba preparado para sincerarse sobre el Poder de Grayskull, pero también sabía que su silencio estaba lastimando a Teela y no quería dejar las cosas así.

-Teela, ¿confías en mí?

-Por supuesto.

-Estoy seguro de que una vez que lo sepas, comprenderás muchas cosas, incluso por qué soy tan renuente a hablar de ello. No es nada malo, sólo... complicado. Te lo contaré todo, solo que no me siento preparado para compartirlo ahora mismo -Adam tomó de la mano de Teela y la colocó sobre su propio corazón-. Quiero hacerlo, lo haré, lo prometo –la besó en la frente y la escuchó suspirar. Luego la miró y dijo-. Sé que estoy pidiendo mucho, pero, ¿podemos no hablar de ello en este momento y simplemente disfrutar de la fantástica noche que has preparado para nosotros?

Teela no quería cambiar de tema, pero Adam parecía realmente incómodo con eso y le había prometido explicarlo. Sabía que él mantendría su palabra, así que suavizó su expresión y dijo:

-Está bien.

Pasaron largo rato en silencio. Adam reacomodó algunas de las piedras alrededor del fuego y Teela fue hacia el wind rider por algo para comer. Cuando regresó dio a Adam un envoltorio. Él retiró el papel encerado con entusiasmo.

-¿Pan relleno? Teela, ¡¿dónde lo conseguiste?!

Hacía muchísimo desde la última vez que había comido pan relleno, del tipo que generalmente traían a sus paseos de campamento. Ella lo había comprado en la misma antigua panadería cerca del mercado. La pieza de pan de Teela estaba rellena de verduras y la de Adam rebosaba de queso con especias, su favorita. Él tenía una expresión de pura felicidad mientras mordía su bocadillo. Adam hizo una pausa y preguntó a Teela.

-¿Quieres un bocado?

-Sí, eso se ve delicioso -ella respondió, pero en lugar de tomar un trozo de pan, ella llevó sus dientes al bíceps de Adam.

-¡Me mordiste! ¡De verdad! –exclamó Adam, sin poder creer las acciones de Teela.

Teela fingió una cara completamente inocente y dijo:

-Si quieres presentar una queja, tendrás que ir con mi superior. Ese sería, déjame ver... Man-At-Arms -ella oyó a Adam exaltarse y continuó embromándolo aún más-. O puedes ir con su superior, el rey.

Adam parpadeó rápidamente, enmudecido ante las alternativas que Teela ofrecía. Su evidente incapacidad para protestar divertía a Teela, que dijo con un tono triunfal –Yo creo que no.

Él balbuceó – Tú… tú…

-Yo... yo... ¿Qué? -desafió Teela, sonriendo.

-¡Eres increíble! -finalmente dijo él, acercándola con sus fuertes brazos. Ambos comenzaron a reír.

-Yo digo que vayamos a la tienda ahora mismo -dijo Adam, y sonó como un ruego más que cualquier otra cosa.

-¿No quieres terminar tu pan relleno?

-Oh, créeme, eso puede esperar.

Él dijo esto con una voz seductora y Teela sintió su cuerpo instantáneamente anhelar el de Adam. No hubo que decir otra palabra.

Él se quitó sus botas y ayudó a Teela con las suyas antes de entrar en la tienda.

Allí, se desnudaron mutuamente con entusiasmo. Despojados de títulos y rangos, así como de la ropa, podrían permitirse ser nada más que amantes.

La oscuridad dentro de la tienda les impedía verse, así que tuvieron que depender de sus otros sentidos.

Teela sentía sus cálidas manos recorrerle todo el cuerpo y correspondió sus acciones. Ella adoraba el sabor de su piel, algo que se notaba cuando ella besaba su cuello. Esta vez, sin duda, eso dejaría una marca.

La primera vez que habían hecho el amor, era difícil imaginar algo mejor. Pero ahora que habían estado aprendiendo cómo complacerse uno al otro y las acciones sutiles que hacían la diferencia, sus encuentros eran aún más gratificantes e intensos.

Adam estaba tendido de espaldas y Teela le aprisionaba las caderas con las piernas. El bosque era tan vasto, que no necesitaban preocuparse de que alguien notara su presencia, y eso resultó liberador. Él estaba cautivado por su gemir sin restricciones, ahora que ella no sentía la necesidad de ocultar su fervor.

Sintió las piernas de ella apretarse alrededor de él, sus estremecimientos eran contagiosos y tuvo que rendirse ante el momento porque ningún control era posible más allá de ese punto.

\+ o + o + o +

 _Bueno, bueno, no podemos dejar solo a este par ni cinco minutos… :o :o :o_


	14. Es tiempo

Más tarde esa noche, Teela y Adam estaban sentados junto a la fogata, abrazados bajo la misma manta, comiendo algo finalmente. Era un momento de tranquilidad y los únicos sonidos eran el crepitar del fuego y el distante ulular de un búho.

Adam sonrió y Teela quiso saber lo que estaba en su mente. Él dijo:

-Estaba pensando que si hubiéramos estado aquí sin supervisión antes, ya sabes, cuando éramos adolescentes... sé que no habríamos llegado tan lejos, pero con toda seguridad habría intentado besarte.

-En cierto modo, me alegra que no lo hicieras. -dijo ella, mirando al suelo.

-¿De veras? ¿Por qué?

Ella levantó su cabeza para contestar.

-Adam, en ese entonces yo estaba en total negación. Habría estado tan confundida y asustada por la situación, que te habría rechazado. De forma muy dura, me temo. Y no estaríamos aquí esta noche... y no puedo soportar esa idea.

Ella exhaló y sus hombros se desplomaron al tomar conciencia de cuan cerca habían estado de pasar por alto su oportunidad de estar juntos. Por un instante, otro pensamiento cruzó su mente, que estar involucrada románticamente con Adam podría de alguna manera dañarla, como le habían dicho. Ella se negaba a creerlo, pero ahí estaba aquella otra cosa que había resultado ser verdadera. Eran pensamientos sombríos y luchó por sacarlos de su mente. Ella entonces giró su cara para besar a Adam en la mejilla. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta...

-¡Lunas de Eternia! ¡Adam, te dejé una marca en el cuello! -ella presionó su palma contra su mejilla, con aspecto realmente mortificado-. Está muy enrojecida, ¡y estoy segura de que se va a convertir en un moretón!

-¿Dónde? –preguntó él, tratando de encontrar la zona sensible al tocar ligeramente con los dedos.

Ella comenzó a peinarle el cabello con sus dedos.

-Si mantienes tu cabello hacia abajo, cubriendo la oreja, creo que estaremos bien. ¡Oh, estoy tan, tan apenada!

-No te preocupes, Teela –dijo él, riendo-, será un lindo recordatorio de esta hermosa noche -de repente, la cara de Adam se volvió seria-. Creo que es tiempo de dejar de escondernos. Yo... he estado considerando cortejarte, oficialmente, quiero decir. Claro, si estás de acuerdo.

Teela no respondió. No estaba segura exactamente de lo que significaría para ella, para ambos. Tal vez era justo lo contrario: ella sabía que su relación estaría bajo un escrutinio constante.

-¿No pensaste que llegaría a esto en algún momento? -Estaba un poco molesto de que ella ni siquiera hubiera considerado la posibilidad.

-Para ser honesta, no he estado pensando mucho últimamente...

Decía la verdad. No se había permitido pensar mucho sobre lo que estaba sucediendo entre ellos, de lo contrario, probablemente habría salido huyendo.

Adam pensó que Teela era la mujer más fuerte que él conocía, sin embargo, en cuestiones del corazón, era tan valiente como Cringer.

-Me gustaría que hablaras conmigo -dijo Adam. Teela lo miró, así que él continuó-, sabes lo que quiero decir, sobre las cosas importantes.

Ocultar sus preocupaciones era algo que ella había aprendido desde una edad muy temprana. Cada vez que lloraba o se lastimaba, su padre se volvía loco de preocupación, y sólo se calmaba cuando ella le aseguraba que todo estaba bien.

Pero ahora, ella no quería dejar a Adam en la oscuridad. Reunió coraje y le dijo:

-Sé que cortejar al príncipe heredero es un gran honor, pero no sé si puedo soportar tanta presión.

-No sabía que la idea era tan... impensable para ti.

Adam se veía un poco pálido y Teela supo que había fallado en explicarse, así que tomó en su mano la mejilla de él y le dijo:

-Hasta ahora te he tenido sólo para mí. No he tenido que preocuparme por lo que otros piensen de que estamos juntos, y hacer nuestro lazo de conocimiento público cambiaría eso para siempre.

-Yo no cambiaría. Ten un poco de fe en nosotros.

Teela tenía dificultad para poner en palabras lo que la inquietaba. Miró hacia las estrellas como esperando una respuesta, luego devolvió su vista hacia él.

-Adam, si se espera perfección de princesas y damas, ¿te imaginas lo que la gente esperará de mí? -acarició una de las flores blancas que crecían junto a ella-, No soy nada parecido a una delicada flor. Oh, no. Tengo un largo historial de narices rotas a mi nombre. Soy obstinada, impulsiva, ¡y hasta tengo cicatrices de batalla!

-Y esas son algunas de las razones por las que te amo.

Teela no estaba preparada para escuchar aquellas palabras, como lo revelaban sus ojos muy abiertos. Adam giró su cuerpo para quedar justo frente a ella y decirle:

-Tal vez debí empezar por ahí. Supuse que lo sabías. Es la primera vez que lo digo abiertamente, pero es verdad, es verdad desde hace mucho tiempo. Te amo, Teela.

Ella lo sabía, por supuesto que sí. Era imposible ignorar lo afectuoso que era con ella, siempre. Pero escucharlo por primera vez tuvo un efecto poderoso sobre ella que no podía anticipar. Abrió su corazón por completo, y todas las lindas cosas que sentía por Adam se hicieron presentes a la vez. Era abrumador. Ella no podía contener sus emociones, se mordió el labio mientras las lágrimas resbalaban profusamente por sus mejillas.

Esto era lo último que Adam esperaba y lo hizo sentir inquieto. ¿Qué se suponía que hiciera?

Entonces ella lanzó sus brazos alrededor del torso de Adam y escondió el rostro en su pecho.

-Oh, Adam, te amo, ¡te amo tanto!

Adam la sostuvo en sus brazos y besó su coronilla. Teela se calmó en la calidez de su abrazo. Ella se dio cuenta de que tenía que prestar mayor atención a sus sentimientos y expresarlos, antes de que se convirtieran en bombas de tiempo.

Secándose las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano, dijo a Adam:

-Ya sé que me guardo las cosas con demasiada frecuencia, que es difícil comunicarse conmigo y tal vez eso te ha hecho daño en el pasado, pero por favor, debes saber que te amo más allá de lo que las palabras pueden expresar.

Adam apretó el abrazo, con el corazón rebosante de amor. Sabía que el camino que tenían delante no sería fácil, pero saber que ella lo amaba también, lo hizo sentir más fuerte. Tan fuerte como...

-Teela, no sé por dónde empezar –nunca sería el momento perfecto para contarle, pero ya no quería ocultárselo por más tiempo-. Hay algo muy importante que debes saber sobre el Castillo Grayskull...

Entonces sucedió.

El transmisor del Windrider empezó a emitir un pitido estridente, convocando de emergencia a todas las unidades.

\+ o + o +

 _Disfruté mucho escribir este capítulo. ¿Pueden creer que les tomó tanto tiempo sincerarse? ¡Realmente me gustaría saber su opinión!_


	15. Despedida

Teela y Adam llegaron al Salón de Audiencias tan rápido como pudieron. Adam apenas recordó quitarse la capucha que Teela le había dado y que era muy parecida a la que ella llevaba, justo antes de entrar en el salón. Sólo la reina pareció notar que ambos estaban completamente vestidos en mitad de la noche, mientras que el resto de la nobleza todavía estaba en sus prendas para dormir y Man-At-Arms evidentemente se había puesto su uniforme a toda prisa. Sin embargo, ella no dijo una palabra al respecto.

Man-At-Arms explicaba la situación el rey y al consejo de mayores. Skeletor había atacado la Presa Roja. Hasta ahora la estructura resistía, pero la guardia pedía ayuda, y algunos pueblos habían tenido que ser evacuados. Si la Presa Roja era destruida, también lo sería la planta de energía que suministraba a la ciudad de Eternos, dejándola débil en caso de ataque.

-Creo que ese es su principal objetivo -señaló el rey Randor-, si tienen éxito en cortar la energía de Eternos, nuestros ciudadanos enfrentarán un gran peligro.

Man-At-Arms urgió a establecer un sistema de respaldo de energía en la ciudad, mientras que él conducía la defensa de la Presa Roja

-Iré contigo, padre -insistió Teela.

Duncan aceptó su ayuda y entonces agregó:

-Mi rey, permítame recomendar encarecidamente que usted, su familia y las cabezas de estado permanezcan en Eternos. El príncipe Adam y Ram-Man podrían ayudar a instalar los generadores de energía alterna. Veré que He-Man se una a nosotros en el Puesto del Ave Plateada.

-¿Hay algo más que la familia real pueda hacer para ayudar, Duncan? -preguntó el rey Randor dando un rápido vistazo a Adam, como a la espera de que su hijo diera un paso adelante, cosa que no ocurrió.

Teela volvió su cara hacia Adam, esperando que revelara ser el hombre que ella sabía que era.

Adam miraba hacia el frente, inexpresivo, en silencio. Dentro, estaba terriblemente angustiado porque no podía ofrecerse para asistir en la batalla. Otra vez sería el héroe de Grayskull quien se llevaría el crédito.

La reina Marlena tomó la mano de Adam en señal de apoyo cuando Teela y los demás oficiales salieron del salón. Esto alivió su corazón hasta cierto punto. Al menos su madre tenía una idea de lo miserable que se sentía.

Mientras Teela empacaba para el viaje, reflexionó sobre lo diferente que era su vida de la de Adam. Aquí estaba ella, preparándose para la batalla. Nadie se sorprendía de su partida; nadie hacía un alboroto o temía que no fuera capaz de defender Eternia. En cuanto a Adam, todos lo trataban como una estatuilla de cristal y él no hacía mucho para cambiar eso.

Como amigos, esas diferencias eran irrelevantes, pero siendo amantes, eran como un muro hasta el cielo entre ellos.

Adam fue a ver Man-At-Arms y Teela partir junto con las tropas. Las palabras le fallaban a Adam cuando se despidió de Teela.

-Me aseguraré de que He-Man esté ahí para recibirte y ayudarte.

Adam pudo leer la decepción en la cara de Teela y eso lo hirió como como una daga en el costado.

Duncan levantó una ceja cuando vio a Adam besar la mano de Teela, algo el príncipe generalmente reservaba para las ocasiones formales. Lo que realmente le sorprendió fue la respuesta de Teela. Ella no bromeó sobre aquello, sino que cerró los ojos por un instante y luego brevemente inclinó la cabeza en aceptación al gesto.

Man-At-Arms notó lo callada que estaba Teela de camino al puesto del Ave Plateada. No era usualmente parlanchina, pero todo lo que había sido capaz de obtener de ella eran respuestas monosilábicas. Así que preguntó directamente qué la preocupaba tanto.

Ella tenía que aliviar su corazón y su padre era la persona en la que más confiaba.

-Pienso en algunos de los amigos que dejamos atrás en Eternos. Espero que no estén demasiado expuestos al peligro.

Duncan supo enseguida que realmente hablaba acerca de Adam, ya que generalmente se preocupaba mucho por él, pero decidió no hacerlo notar.

-¿Quieres decir la familia real?

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

-Querida -dijo Duncan-, te aseguro que no son indefensos en absoluto. No dejes que te engañen sus elegantes modales, son todos guerreros bien entrenados.

-Lo encuentro difícil de creer -respondió ella en un tono pesimista.

-Son figuras públicas, Teela. Tienen que alejarse del peligro por el bien de la gente, no es falta de valor. ¿No lo entiendes?

Teela se veía confundida. Duncan intentó explicarse lo mejor que pudo.

-Representan algo más grande que ellos mismos, representan la fortaleza de Eternia. Es por eso que la gente los reverencia. Sin el rey, su familia y el Consejo de Mayores, el Palacio Real es sólo un edificio vacío.

-Nunca lo vi así...

-Sabes de primera mano que la reina Marlena es una piloto excepcional. Yo he luchado hombro a hombro con el rey Randor, hay pocas personas tan hábiles como él -esto no pareció comfortarla, así que continuó-. Y, sí, incluso Adam, le confiaría mi vida.

Sonaba un tanto exagerado, pero su padre parecía totalmente serio, y eso la hizo sentir mejor.

\+ o + o +

 _Ya empezamos a ver qué tan difícil es para Adam mantener dos identidades. Y no olvidemos que alguien sembró la duda en la mente de Teela_


	16. Estallido

_Sí, ya sé... me he quedado detrás con la versión en español, pero es trabajo arduo escribir y traducir... ¡Muchas cosas pasan en este capítulo! espero que les guste._

 _\+ o + o +_

Duncan y Teela entraron en la sala de observación del paso del Ave Plateada, donde He-Man y Mekaneck estaban esperando. Había algunos mapas dispuestos sobre una mesa central. La habitación estaba insonorizada, pero de vez en cuando, algún relámpago de la batalla afuera era visible a través de las ventanas.

He-Man miró a Teela y le ofreció una cálida sonrisa. Tomó toda su fuerza de voluntad para no abrazarla y decirle lo feliz que estaba de reunirse con ella. Estaba realmente agotado debido los velos sobre velos que ocultaban su verdadera naturaleza. Él no era un príncipe cobarde, ni era un héroe sin aspiraciones románticas, y no quería esconder más su amor por Teela.

Teela se sentó al lado de He-Man, y sin siquiera notarlo, él se acercó a ella. Él le posó una mano en el hombro y frotó suavemente su espalda. Se suponía que sería un simple gesto amistoso, pero resultó algo incómodo, porque estaba subconscientemente cargado con un grado de intimidad que sólo He-Man sabía que compartían. Teela tuvo una repentina excitación. Se estremeció al tiempo que un intenso deseo por He-Man la estrujaba por dentro.

Se apresuró fuera de la sala sin una explicación, en total conmoción. Encontró un almacén oscuro y se encerró en él. ¿Cómo podía ella albergar tan lascivos sentimientos por un hombre, justo después de que había declarado abiertamente su amor por otro? Fue incapaz de reprimir las lágrimas, se sentía tan culpable porque no podía entender lo que acababa de suceder.

La parte más desconcertante era que ella nunca había sentido algo tan intenso por He-Man, para nada. Ella lo admiraba mucho, lo encontraba guapo y agradable, pero hasta ahí llegaba.

Tal vez era sólo otra señal de que ella y Adam no debían estar juntos. Este pensamiento la hizo sentir una profunda tristeza. Había llorado mucho más desde que comenzó su romance con Adam, que en los diez años anteriores y aquello se estaba volviendo agotador.

Teela se limpió las lágrimas y se recompuso lo mejor que pudo. Eternia necesitaba de ella y no pensaba fallar en su deber.

-Algo se metió en mi ojo -fue la excusa burda que dio cuando volvió a la reunión.

He-Man la miró, preocupado, pero no dijo una palabra.

Se decidió que Mekanek y Man-At-Arms guiarían a las tropas para hacer frente a las fuerzas armadas de Skeletor, mientras Teela y He-Man neutralizarían el Mega-taladro que Skeletor operaba desde lejos para dañar la presa.

He-Man y Teela rodearon el lago con el Attack-Track, pero la última parte del camino la hicieron a pie, para llegar al Mega-taldro con los explosivos, sin ser descubiertoes.

En su camino a la presa roja, He-Man pudo ver que Teela estaba inquieta. No estaba tan pendiente de su entorno como como de costumbre, de hecho, tropezó y casi cayó un par de veces.

Él le lanzó a una mirada inquisitiva después de la segunda vez.

-Tengo demasiadas cosas en mi mente ahora mismo -explicó ella-, pero voy a prestar más atención.

Él quería decir algo para consolarla, para hacerle saber qué tan amada era, pero todo lo que pudo decir fue:

-El Príncipe Adam quería asegurarse de que haría mi mejor esfuerzo para mantenerte a salvo.

-Veo que Adam confía en otros para asuntos sensibles.

He-Man tomó una larga pausa antes de agregar:

-Es por el mayor interés del reino que él permanece en Eternos.

-Es lo que sigo escuchando -afirmó Teela sin sarcasmo. No tenía ninguna razón para dudar de Duncan o He-Man, pero era tan difícil entender por qué todo el mundo era tan protector con Adam.

-Si fuera la mejor manera de ayudar a su país, con gusto tomaría mi lugar, puedo atestiguarlo -quería desesperadamente decirle su secreto y poner fin a esta miseria. Pero ahora era muy peligroso dar a conocer algo de esa magnitud, porque ella ya estaba angustiada. Decidió que tan pronto como Adam pudiera verla otra vez, le revelaría su verdadera identidad.

Justo después de que colocaron los explosivos en el Mega-taladro, corrieron hacia una cueva cercana, para protegerse de los escombros que estallarían en cuestión de segundos.

-¡Cuidado! -advirtió He-Man, cuando su bota rozó una flor-dardo por accidente y sus astillas venenosas volaron muy cerca de él, casi alcanzando una de sus piernas.

Encontraron un lugar desde donde podría ver la explosión y estar protegidos al mismo tiempo. He-Man pidió a Teela permanecer detrás de él, mientras esperaban.

El cabello de He-Man le bloqueaba parcialmente la vista, así que lo apartó de su cara y lo dejó por detrás de su oreja. Desde donde se encontraba, Teela pudo ver la inconfundible marca púrpura en el cuello de él, la misma que había dejado en el cuello de Adam no hacía mucho, un signo que era testimonio de sus más íntimos momentos. Teela miró más de cerca, era exactamente la misma marca, en idéntico sitio. Aquello no podía ser, pero así era. El torbellino de implicaciones la hizo sentir aturdida.

-¡¿Adam?! –lo llamó ella, incapaz de creer lo que veía.

-¿Sí?

Sólo después de contestar, él se dio cuenta de que estaba allí como He-Man. Miró hacia atrás para encontrar el rostro aterrorizado de Teela.

Ella dio un paso hacia atrás, conteniendo la respiración, su lenguaje corporal revelaba su febril estado mental.

-Yo... puedo explicar... –él no pudo terminar la frase, interrumpido por la enorme explosión.

En la confusión del momento, sacudida por la explosión, Teela pisó por error una flor-dardo. La planta liberó violentamente sus astillas, punzando el muslo de Teela. Ella cayó sobre sus rodillas, con un horrible grito, He-Man se apresuró en su ayuda, pero el dolor era tan intenso que ella se desmayó en sus brazos.


End file.
